One death,Two scars
by PainInSilence
Summary: Artemis was looking for Robin. Robin was on "personal business". What could he possably doing on April fools? When the team finds out, they may find that Robin has a twin personality. Please read end note! Not very good writer yet but give my storys a try!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry tis chapter is so short!**_

* * *

**Mount Justice ; April 1st**

* * *

"Robin!" Artemis was bored and thaught since it is april fools day she might as well ask Robin if he had any tricks up his sleeve. "Come on! Where is that little troll when you need um?

"What are you doing artemis?" Kaldur had heard Artemis all the way from the pool.

Artemis looked ticked off , but Kaldur wanted to know why Artemis was yelling Robin's name. "I'm looking for boy blunder so we can prank Wally. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry i haven't seen him all week."Kaldur remembered Batman saying something just before Robin had "dissapeared".

"Hey Artemis? Didn't Batman say that he had some personel business to attend to?"After a few minutes Artemis finally answered."yeah. But wouldnt he be back now? I mean yeah he sometimes stays away for 1 to 2 days but never a week. Do you think something happened to him?"

Artemis was now really tempted to call Batman to see if Robin was there . And apparently Kaldur was thinking the same thing.

"I hope not. Shall we check up with Batman?"

"I think so. Lets get the rest of the team though and check with them first. Just in case. We dont wanna tick off Batman."

It's a VERY well remembered fact that you dont tick off a bat. Batman and robin made sure of that. Now all suger has been taken from the mountain. Or at least hidden or gaurded.

"Verywell" Kaldur and Artemis then set off to find their teammates.

* * *

They found wally and conner on the couch playing vidio games and M'gann in the kitchen .

When Kaldur and Artemis walked in M'gann coulf feel anxiety,curiousity and worry rolling off them.

"What's wrong guys?" When M'gann said that Conner and Wally stopped playing. They wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Nothing yet. Have any of you seen Robin?" M'gann remembering that she had not him since last week started to make her worry a bit too.

Wally chose to speak up "Nope. Why?" Conner and M'gann had the same question there for just stareing.

"I have my reasons!"Artemis said with confidence.

"She was wondering if Robin was willing to help prank you."Kaldur said with ease receiving a death glare.

"Haha! Archerton has lost again!" Exclaimed Wally. He received some odd looks before continueing." And acheally , you guys wanna prank Robin?"Wally had a mischeveis glint in his eye , exciteing the others. Although, they did have a question.

"How do we find Robin?"

* * *

NOTE: please no constructed criticism or whatever the word is. Please reveiw with" i likes" and" i donts likes". And" please updates" I DO READ THE REVIEWS AND CHECK MY MESSAGES! So feel free to do that. NO LONG REVEIWS PLEASE!


	2. The Questions

How do we find robin?

That was the question wasn't it?

But, is that really what you want to know?

Are you sure you don't just want to know your youngest teamate's identity?

Or is maybe, that you want to know what a 13 year old could have personal business with?

Well, little children of the Justice League , once you find out it just might be your death.

Or will it?

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT. ITS TO GET YOUR BRAIN THINKIN WHILE I COME UP WITH CHAPTER 2**


	3. The call

**Mount Justice**

* * *

NO. POV.

* * *

The team excludeing robin went to the the main room to contact batman.

"Yes?" Said Batman his usual self at the opisite end of the line than the team.

"If you don't mind telling us we were wondering where Robin had gone because we wanted to ..." Kaldur than inwardly panicked because he jadn't thought of what he was going to say.

"Hang out!" Wally said with a smile . Then Kaldur played along.

"Yes! That's the term! It must of slipped my mind!" Kaldur smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck like he was embarrassed.

"He is still on personal business. He should be back in a couple of days." And with that he ended the call.

"Ugh! I wanna know what could be so important that he had to be gone a week!" Artemis yelled flailing her arms like a monkey. Artemis was really getting sick of all of the secret being kept around the , it's not like she has room to talk.

"Then on to plan B!" Exclaimed looked at Wally with a smile.

"What's plan B?"M'gann asked. She was really excited to be able to see Robin again .

"I secretly put a tracker on his head. I still don't know how i managed to do it without him not feeling it! But anyway i have the tracker map in my room. Be right back!"

Then he ran off to his bedroom to get the device and was back in seconds.

"I'll take that!" Artemis snatched the device away from Wally.

"Hey!"Wally tried to get it back but Artemis just dodged with a sidestep."Wally you know that it might break if you ran with it. So, i took the liberty to save it!"

Wally was about to say something but Superboy cut him off. "Don't." Superboy was giveing him a glare. He was tired of all there bickering.

"Fine" Wally grumbled.

"Ok. So, now we need to just go to where the tracker says and we'll be with Robin!" M'gann was still wanted to see Robin.

"Yup"Artemis popped the "p" at the end and headed towards the zeta-tube.

She put in the cordanites for Gotham with the rest of the team hot on her tail.

* * *

Once they were there they headed east toward the bad side of town.

"Why would Robin be on the bad side of Gotham?" Wally asked. He had been there enough times with Robin . That only being one however.

"Well, i hope he's not in trouble!"M'gann was now worried.

"Come on! When is Robin,the boy wonder, EVER in trouble?"Wally said.

At this they all had remembered back to some of the missions."uh oh" was all that was heard from any of them before they all went running towards where Robin was said to be.

* * *

**SORRY FOR ALL THE SHORT CHAPTERS!**


	4. Some revealed

When the team got there they were ...everone but Wally. Wally was a bit suprised that Robin was with _his brother _and out of costume.

"Guys, we should go"Wally was anxious to get away from there because he didn't want the bat angry at Robin or himself.

"Who's that? Wait! Is that Dick and Richard grayson!? Is the signal comeing from them!?" Artemis was in so much shock that 1) they were at a cemetary 2) Dick OR Richard grayson could be Robin & 3) Wally somehow knew.

Now, because of Artemis both of the boys were up and walking over calmly.

"You guys are young justice,right?" Dick asked

"Yeah. Odd question:Have you seen Robin anywhere? We caught his signal comeing from here." Artemis was very eager to get answers.

Both boys looked at each other then to the heroes in shock.

"What's wrong?"M'gann asked

"Oh,nothing. It's just seems strange he would be , the friggen YOUNG JUSTICE is asking us. I haven't seen him all week except when we're out late because we see him on the rooftops doing you?" Richard asked his brother Dick.

"No. Same thing. Only on patrols."

"Well, thank you for the information. We will be going now."Kaldur said

"Wait, a minute. I have a question. Can you turn around for a second?" The brothers looked at each other with confustion and a hint of worry showing.

"Okay..." both said

When they turned around, all of them saw utility belts sticking out just enough for them to notice. When the two had sat down in front of the graves of their parents their utility belts had gotten pushed out a bit.

"Robin!?"All but Wally , Dick, and Richard say

"Hey..." Both Robins say before hitting a butten on their utility belts, once again, in unisen.

"What _happened? Are you both okay?"_ Batman said threw an encripted emergency line.

"Yeah. We're fine bats but the team just figured out our identities" Dick said

"_Got it. On my way _"and with that Batman cut the line.

* * *

**Sorry as usual my chapter was short but i write small so unfortunately you have to deal with that.**


	5. Author's note, sorry

**Sorry for all the spelling,puntuation, and other mistakes. Im writeing these on my kindle so it messes up my writeing alot. Ill try to proof read them more. Thanks for reading and sorry for this not being a chapter.**


	6. Sorry! anouther author's note!

**Sorry! I need some ideas for this story and i could use your help. You can put them in the reviews or you can PM me. Ill try to update soon its just ive got some writers block. **

**By the way, i may make a better chapter 3. ALSO, i'll have to do a backround check but if you want to adopt this you can. **

**By the way ALSO ALSO, what does " Tt. " Mean?**


	7. Chapter 5

The team headed back to the mountain. When they got there, Batman was waiting. WITH his cowl OFF. The team gaped save for Dick and Richard.

"Hey dad" they said together.

"Dad!?" Artemis and M'gann yelled.

"Yeah. Now! For introductions." Richard said he nodded a dick. Dick and Richard ran off to their room for a minute and came back in their Robin costumes. Both were the same. Except the domino mask Dick had a red exterior and Richard had a Gold exterior. "Batman is Bruce Wayne, I'm Dick grayson, and thats my brother Richard grayson. We go back and forth comeing here or at least we did because of our secret identitys. We figured once everyone found out then he'd be Blue bird"Dick said pointing at Richard."and i'd be red bird"

"Woaw! You guys really do look alike! I cant believe we never noticed the different rims on on your masks!" M'gann said

"I noticed! " wally yelled

"Wally thats only cause you knew that there was two of us."

"He did!?" Artemis was really loud now. And mad.

"Yes! Now can you guys stop yelling?" Dick said in an annoyed tone.

"How will they know the diffrence and why red bird and blue bird?" M'gann asked

"Richard has a backup suit for him which is the same as mine but blue. "

"And the names are what our mother used to call us." They both put their heads decided to step in.(he put his cowl on) "okay you two. Lets go."

"Okay. Wally explain to them okay."

"Okay."

And the batfaimly left.

* * *

Sorry anouther short chapter and that i took so long on it. Please reveiw and go over the note at the bottem of chapter 1.


End file.
